A Different Kind of Neverland
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: What if instead of Wendy, Peter was intrigued by a different kind of girl? Jade Constantine, a dark 17-year-old woman whose mother past away, and her father drinks every night, leaving Jade to take care of her two sisters.


**HEY! So I watched Peter Pan made in 2003 with yummy Jeremy Sumpter, and wanted to do a short little story bout it, so here goes!**

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh was heard from Jade Constantine's room as she laid down after cleaning up the house. She always left her window open slightly, so Peter could smell the sweet scent always coming from her room. He couldn't quite remember what flower it was, but he knew it was her favorite. He heard her sisters come in her room, and sit on the bed; the youngest probably put her head in Jade's lap, while the middle babbled about her day. He peered in, and was shocked to see Jade staring at him, but she didn't move, or make any acknowledgement that she knew he was there. He shifted slightly, and saw she wasn't staring at him, but at something on her ruby red curtains, covering half the window. Breathing a sigh of relief, he floated back down to where he once originally perched, but heard her beautiful voice.<p>

"I can't tell a story tonight guys. I'm so tired. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, and he watched them leave her room, disappointment covering their faces, mostly the little ones. Erin, the middle turned out the light and closed the door softly.

Jade turned over and scooted down, the bed pulling her shirt up, revealing a bit of white creamy flesh that was her abdomen. He heard her sigh again, and her breathing even out, signaling, she was asleep.

Slowly, Peter crept into her room, and was astounded. He could never forget how amazing her room looked. She had wind chimes hanging here and there, dream catchers, Chinese protector, even necklaces, she had so many neat things on shelves, such as the music box that played flat, round things with holes in the center. He had been in here countless times before, but her room, mixed with her scent, and HER, just laying on the bed, completely open to him, took his breath away.

Her big hazel eyes were closed; her full lips were partly open, her silky auburn hair spread all around her face like a ray of light. She wore black bottom eyeliner, and red top eyeliner, making her eyes stand out against her pale skin. She was still in black skinny jeans, Osmosis's, and a white shirt that said, "If you can read this, you are standing too close." But he couldn't read it. He'd ask her what it said once she woke. But by the sound of her breathing, he didn't think she'd wake any time soon. So he set to looking at everything in her room, like he had done before.

Jade turned over, and Peter stilled, and dropped the Chinese healing balls he once had in his hand.

Suddenly, she shot up, and stared at him. What she saw, she almost couldn't comprehend. A man about 19, 20 was in her room, wearing a dirty black wife beater, and some kind of dirty pants, and looking at her with a devilishly handsome face, consisting of, shaggy, sort of curly, dirty blond hair, blue green eyes, lips to die for, and a cute stunned look on his face. He was built well, she could tell he either hit the gym, or did something right to look that good.

"Okay…" She started slowly. 'I'm not going to flip out, my sisters will hear me, what do you want?"

He stood up straight, and she couldn't help but for her eyes to run him over. "I came to…" He started confident, and then his sentence broke off.

"You didn't come here to steal anything did you? We don't have anything worth money, but you can have all my jewelry." She held her hands out, and he stared at the many rings, and bracelets that adorned her pretty hands and arms. He looked at her long nails and jumped over to her, and grabbed her hands, inspecting the odd black color that managed to stay on her nails no matter how hard he blew trying to get it off.

Jade gasped and held still, watching the man. He seemed to be trying to get her nail polish off.

"Umm…it doesn't come off like that…" She finally said. He looked at her, and dropped her hands.

"Right. I came here for you." Her jaw dropped. "Come to Neverland with me! You'll never ha-OW!" Suddenly, he was on his back, Jade holding him down with her body.

"A kidnapper?" She demanded getting in his face. "Get bent and die." She raised a fist to hit him, when she was suddenly on her back, him in between her legs, holding her hands above her head with one hand, and holding himself over her with the other. Jade blinked in surprise and stared at the man above her. "Who are you? And why do you want me?"

"At first I liked your stories, then I started feeling funny every time I saw you, and my body got hot sometimes, like now." She raised an eyebrow gracefully.

"That is called lust." She answered and licked her lips. Peter found his eyes moving with her tongue, wishing to feel it. "It does odd things to the body, makes you hot, makes things like this," She lifted her butt off the ground and rolled her hips against his already growing erection. "Get bigger." His head fell to her shoulder and he moaned deeply. Jade found it turned her on just a bit. His hand released her wrists, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Makes kissing enjoyable." She pulled his lips to hers and felt an explosion.

Peter felt her lips touch his, and moaned again. He followed her movements and when he felt her tongue slide over his lip, he growled into her mouth and bit her. She lightly gasped, and his tongue shot in her mouth, tasting her like he had been wanting to. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and moved his hips like she had earlier, rubbing himself against her. He heard her moan and grew even more excited. His lips left hers and kissed her chin, jaw bone, and he kissed one certain spot on her neck, making her burn with passion.

"I don't even know his name…" She stopped. "Get off. Please." He reluctantly pulled away from her, and stared at her. "Who are you?" She whispered. He was not a kidnapper, he was too gently, and sweet for that.

"Peter Pan. Jade come to Neverland with me. Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>**O! Tell mah whatcha tink pulease!**


End file.
